Happy Anniversary!
by megumiai30
Summary: It's Shinichi's and Ran's anniversary, and their children prepare them an in bed breakfast... But what will happen when they discover their parents clothes...on the floor? Also, Shinichi and Ran are thankful for...everything.


_Hi, everyone! I'm megumiai30, a newbie here at fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction, and the first English story I've wrote in a while. So, if something doesn't make sense, or incorrectly spelled, please bear with me. I promise to do better^^ So enjoy the story, and please review! ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not on Detective Conan. I only own Shinichi's and Ran's daughter; Megumi._

_Kaasan/Kaachan: 'Mom' in Japanese._

_Tousan/Touchan: 'Dad' in Japanese._

_Niichan: Used by a younger sibling to call his or her older brother._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Anniversary!<strong>

"Psst! Niichan, wake up!" 15 year old Kudo Megumi said as she tried to wake her 17 year old older brother; Conan.

Finally, after 5 minutes of struggling, Conan stirred from his sleep, looking annoyed at his sister.

"What is it, Megumi at 7 in the morning? You know its Saturday. Take a rest!", and proceeded to sleep in rolling over so that he couldn't see his annoying sister.

"Come on, you know what day it is!" Megumi exclaimed with an annoyed tone.

Now, when her sister usually talked to him in that tone, it meant that he forgot something important. It meant that he forgot a birthday….an important date….a promise….or a date with Hattori Yukie, who comes once a month from Osaka to spend time with Conan. Now, Megumi was not concerned with a promise with herself, since she knew that a detective like him could forget easily, and she could beat him up with her soccer skills later. But when it came to his girlfriend, Megumi kept watch, because the last time he forgot a date, it resulted with Yukie beating him with a katana (Even though Conan could defend himself with his karate, if he defended himself it might lead his 17 year old girlfriend to call the big guns.),and getting a looooong lecture by Aunt Kazuha about how she fed up with Heiji's detective work, and how she still does…and a_ longer_ lecture by Uncle Heiji about treating Yukie right, and also **made it clear** that if he ever forgot a date with Yukie and send her crying back home again, he would personally chase him with a katana, and do things that he would not appreciate. Recalling this certain memory, he didn't know whether he forgot something or Megumi just wanted to bug him so asked, "Did I have a date with Yukie today, or did you just want to annoy me like this today?" and again proceeded to sleep when Megumi kicked him in the shin.

"Nooooo, but if you just looked at the calendar you would know." as Megumi exclaimed, rubbed a calendar in his face.

After Conan tended to his injury, the words 'Mom and Dad's Anniversary' written by Megumi's kanji first got Conan's attention, and the date circled with a bold red marker got him alarmed. As he slowly got up, he caught sight of Megumi's snug face and sighed. "Really? But I haven't got a present for either of them, and I promised mom I'd give her that lipstick she wanted…"

Megumi could make up the words, 'I'm toast…' and took pity on her brother. After all, they were siblings, right?

Megumi looked at his brother with compassion and smiled and whispered, "That's why I plan to make breakfast for mom and dad...with you, that way you don't have to look guilty all day, forgetting a present." When Conan was in shock, Megumi giggled and replied to her brother's face of confusion and thankfulness, "I know how forgettable you are niichan, because you're a meitantei, so I prepared this to do this with you, so come on!"

So as Megumi headed downstairs to prepare breakfast, Conan also got himself ready to help his sister prepare breakfast in bed for their parents.

As the two siblings started to prepare breakfast on their own, Megumi forgot the fact that her brother tends to be a little….creative, and the bad kind not the good one. So naturally she gasped when she saw her brother's invention of scrambled eggs….with chocolate (?) and vanilla. But she left her brother, thinking that he was just warming up. But after her brother used nearly almost every ingredient in the kitchen to make several of his 'inventions', she snapped. So before her brother started on of his colorful (?) foods, she stopped him.

"Wait niichan!" Conan looked up and he stopped and sighed.

"I'm not good at cooking, aren't I? I'm just a mystery geek, like you said I was…." Conan's face fell.

Megumi looked alarmed and quickly said, "No, no! I just think that Touchan and Kaachan would appreciate a nice simple Japanese morning! So, you make the eggs and the rice, and I'll handle the fermented beans and miso soup and the other things, OK?"

Conan couldn't agree more. He certainly had his share of cooking accidents in his 17 years of life. Such as when he was 11, he was helping Ran make a cake for Shinichi and managed to put the oven on fire…..or when he had set fire to the curtains…on the other side of the kitchen where he was working. So when the fire department came to the house to set out a fire, it became routine that the only that_ could_ happen in the house was a kitchen fire.

Megumi, on the other hand, inherited her mother's cooking genes and could cook as well as Ran could. She was always dishing out anything that could be made. So naturally, this kind of thing came too easy. They finished in record time until…

"Oh, shoot!" hissed Conan.

Megumi looked alarmed and quickly rushed to her brother's side to see that Conan had broken some bowls that contained rice right from the start. Megumi sighed. This was going to be one heck of a breakfast….

OOOOO

After a lot of cleaning, breaking, and making the rice _again, _they finally made a breakfast that would pass for an anniversary in bed breakfast. Megumi was all out of strength and wanted to give her parents breakfast and take a looong nap. Maybe asking her brother to help wasn't a good idea… Conan, taking notice of this apologized "I'm sorry to put you through that…."

Megumi reassured him as they reached their parent's room, "It's okay.", and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Touchan! Kaachan! Breakfast!" Megumi shouted but was met by silence…

"Maybe they're tired?" Megumi said looking perplexed.

Conan had a feeling but shook at it. Nah. Their parents wouldn't do…. that while they were in the house, right? So Conan knocked on the door once again, "Kaasan, Tousan! Open the door!"

But more silence….. 'That's strange….' Thought Conan, 'they never lock the door…', and got the key for the bedroom and unlocked the door.

When he unlocked the door and stepped in with Megumi, he caught sight of his mother's shirt, but denied _that_. But when he caught sight of his father's boxers, he started to panic. 'There's no way..!' But as he was following the trail of clothes, he realized that he was nearly at the bed….and what he saw made him suffer a big mental breakdown…along with Megumi…..

At that time, Shinichi was waking up, having 'suffered' from last night's...activities with his beloved wife. As he rubbed sleep for his eyes he caught sight of his children…..and became alarmed….and as he started to stare, Ran started to stir as well. "Shinichi, what's the…matter…?" her words became stuck on her tongue as she saw her children stare…..just stare into space…. Just petrified.

They remained in that situation for quite some time when Ran regained consciousness, and calmly asked her children," Kids? Could you go out of our room for...one minute? We'll call you when we're…ready." Ran finished with a smile.

Megumi and Conan couldn't agree more. They quickly excused themselves and walked out of the room with great caution and closed the door behind them. Behind closed doors, they could hear sounds on putting on clothes and shouting.

"I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have done it, but _you _had to tempt me, didn't you?!" Ran snapped.

"Well, excuse me for wanting quality time with my wife!" retorted Shinichi.

As they heard their parents fighting Megumi spoke up. "Well we have to give them some...respect. They are only 38 after all." Conan couldn't hear anything. He never thought that in his wildest dreams that he would find his parents sleeping after doing...that.

About 5 minutes later a _clothed _Ran and Shinichi called for the kids to come in. The whole family acted as if nothing has happened, and everyone was acting because it had been too embarrassing… for Shinichi and Ran anyways. After their mom had called them to come in, Conan and Megumi shouted," Happy Anniversary!"

Shinichi and Ran were sincerely grateful for them. Ever since they got married 18 years ago, even though they had their fights, ups and downs, bringing their children into this world was certainty the best thing they did next to loving each other.

Ran, filled with love for her children, along with Shinichi called everyone for a family hug," Come here, you two!", and the family hugged as Ran said with tears, "Thank you for being born as Kudou Shincihi's and Kudou Ran's children…"

And the family stayed like that for quite some time. Until they all broke off, and as Megumi presented their breakfast in bed, Shinichi was thrilled that he was getting a traditional Japanese breakfast, and as soon as Megumi set the table on the bed Shinichi dug in. Ran chuckled at that and smirked evilly to Megumi, "Megumi, it seems like your cooking is better than mine. You'll make a good wife to Shunji-kun." Megumi blushed. Shunji was Kaito and Aoko's son. Shunji was the same age as Megumi, and everyone in the Kudou and the Kuroba family knew that they were for each other… but Megumi and Shunji themselves were too dense to see it..So the two families just let it go and were waiting….

A flushed Megumi managed to croak out, "K-kachan, I would never marry someone like that! HE's rude, he's irresponsible; he's always teasing me, and always flips up my skirt! It's so irritating!"

That's when Ran laughed. "Oh, sweetie you know that he does that because he loves you."

"You're kidding." Megumi deadpanned.

Ran sighed. This was one thing that Conan seemed to not inherit but Megumi did: Not being able to see who loves you even though they're right in front of you. Ran gave in. "I guess you're right…", and finished her breakfast.

A little later when the whole family was up, Ran called for everyone to gather in the living room, and Shinichi announced, "We have something to give you."

That sent the kids into shock. Wasn't it usually the kids who were supposed to give presents to the parents? Taking in their shocked faces Ran continued.

"We wanted to prepare something so that you'd have something to store your precious memories."

"First, Conan.", and Shinichi pulled out a box that looked like it contained a watch.

Conan proceded to open it, but stopped and looked at his parents faces.

'_Open it." _They said, and when opened it was presented with three letters. One, written in his father's manly writing (Which Conan called old man's writing), and one in his mom's clean writing and another one, whose was it? While Shinichi and Ran gave Megumi her present, Conan saw that it was just an ordinary watch until he saw a button on the side of it. As curious as he was, he pressed it and was shocked when he saw his own family smiling back at him.

It was from their summer vacation last year, when they went to America to meet their grandparents, Yusaku and Yukiko. He remembered how fun it was and smiled. On the right it contained a picture of him and Yukie, smiling as Yukie kissed him on the cheek. At that point Conan realized that his parents wanted to give him his memories back to him as he had given something to them. He then read the letters.

_Dear Conan, _

_Thanks for wishing us a happy anniversary! I hope you'll find this useful for keeping your precious memories in here…especially those of you and Yukie! We've gotten you pictures to start this watch, so it's up to you to change the pictures. Thanks again! – Love, Mom^^_

Conan blushed at that. His mom could be such a romantic. He went on to read his father's letter.

_Conan, _

_Sorry about what ever happened…..this morning… I know it's very shocking, but I hope that you don't run into the same situation. Anyways, as a present to you on __**our**__ anniversary (I'm not sure why we're giving this to you, ask your mother.), I hope you'll remember your old man forever._

_-Dad_

Conan looked up to his dad, who had a sheepish smile on his face, urged Conan to read the last letter.

_Conan! _

_Wish your parents a happy anniversary, and I'll see you tomorrow (You haven't forgotten, right?). __I hope we'll make more memories to put in this watch! Love you! Love, Yukie^^_

Conan smiled as he and Megumi looked at their parents. Then Conan looked down at his feet in guilt. Ran and Shinichi were puzzled.

"Conan, what's the matter, don't you like your present?" asked Ran.

"No, kaasan, it's…just…"

Ran looked at her son, knowing what he was going to say. "You forgot our real anniversary present, haven't you?"

Conan looked at Ran shocked, while Ran smiled knowingly.

"How...did...you…?" Conan stuttered.

Ran smiled again, "I once knew a similar boy just like you, who occasionally forgot presents on my birthday." When Conan started to speak again Ran cut him off, "It's okay, its part of your blood." And winked at Conan. Shinichi also winked to Conan, and added, "But, I wouldn't lose my nervousness…" and made Conan figure that clue out. When he did…

"Kaasan, tousan, I'll be back.", and with that proclamation ran out to by his parents gifts. Meanwhile, after taken in her present (A pendent that contains pictures), Megumi, was reminded of a promise by looking at the time.

"Oh my gosh, is that the time? I'd better get ready to meet Miki for…" Megumi stopped her ranting, when she caught her parents' eyes and asked apologetically or their permission to go out and spend time with her friend. Shinichi nodded his head, "Go on. Who knows how much you've gone through to make us breakfast….with your brother?"

Megumi kissed Shinichi's cheek, and in a flash was out the door shouting, "I'm going out!"

As soon as Megumi went out of the house, Shinichi and Ran were sitting on the couch, enjoying each other in the silence.

"When did our kids grow up so fast? It feels like yesterday Conan started to walk, and now he's going out with Yukie, and I've become an old lady!" Ran exclaimed.

"I swear, you talk like my mom sometimes. Come on, Ran we're only_ 38_!" Shinichi laughed.

Ran laughed back. "Well, I see why she _felt _old." Ran continued. "After all, most parents at our age are at least trying to raise their children who just entered the world of teenagers."

"Touché, my darling." And pecked Ran on the cheek. "But, I must say, you certainly don't like your age."

Ran blushed and smiled. "You too, anata (dear). You still look like that seventeen year old I first feel in love with, raised a family with, and…made children with."

Shinichi coughed and had the grace of blushing, as he spoke. "Well, ma'am thank you for doing it with me. I don't know how much of this I could have accomplished if it wasn't you being with me."

"Oh, Shinichi!" Ran, filled with love for this wonderful man in front of her, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, as she had done for a long time. And, even though a lot had happened in that period of time, they never got tired of the kisses. As they finally broke off, Ran whispered to Shinichi, "Thanks for choosing me as your girlfriend… and then your wife."

Shinichi shivered. His wife always had that effect on him, after eighteen years of marriage. He smiled at Ran. "No, Ran thank _you _for being with me…always."

Ran smiled and hers and Shinichi's lips met for another kiss.

As Conan returned home with his present, he saw his mom and dad on the couch, sleeping together peacefully. Shinichi hugging Ran possessively, while Ran was leaning on his shoulder. So, he graciously went out of the house to give them free time. As he looked back he whispered one sentence:

"Tousan, Kaasan… happy anniversary."

* * *

><p><em>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review!<em>

_Megumiai30, out!_


End file.
